


This Isn't What Your Father Paid Me For

by Mamamia_51



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, stalker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamamia_51/pseuds/Mamamia_51
Summary: His name was Jason Todd. He was tall and broad, and had a perpetual relaxed face. He didn't talk a lot, which drove Dick crazy. Every conversation he tried to start would end with a single word response from Jason. He kept his distance and followed Dick around like a shadow. Tim thought it was hilarious. Every time Dick could find enough alone time to complain to his younger brother, he would just laugh. He thought the whole bodyguard thing was funny, but when Tim found out what the letter said he was actually worried. Dick thought that Tim liked that Jason was keeping him safe. Although he really didn't. The stalker never made themselves present, so there was no one for Jason to defend Dick from. Jason's presence didn't stop the letters either, Dick still got those, and they even asked who Jason was.JayDick Bodyguard AU





	1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson's life was in danger. Too much time in the public eye, paired with deranged fans made for a bad combination. A dangerous combination.

There were no actions taken against Dick, only a million of strange letters that were vaguely concerning. Dick was used to it. Really, he was... but then there were these new letters from some anonymous person that went into great detail about sexual fantasies including Dick— they also recounted places Dick went and what he did there. It was uncomfortable. Dick showed them to Bruce and he imminently went to the police with it.

The Waynes tried to live private lives. Yes, in the begin Bruce had some rather explicit behavior that the paparazzi covered and the public ate up, but now everything was different. Four kids will do that to a person. Bruce wanted to be a better person for Dick, and Tim, and Cass, and Damian. He wanted to keep them safe, so when Dick came to him with the letter his instincts took over. Dick kept trying to tell him that it was just some crazy fan, that Bruce was being dramatic. Bruce only said that it was more than just a fan if they could name every place Dick had been in the last twenty four hours. It was a stalker.

The police said that they would look into it, but that they couldn't do much more than that. They couldn't give Bruce the protection that he wanted for his son, so he did the next best thing— he hired a bodyguard.

His name was Jason Todd. He was tall and broad, and had a perpetual relaxed face. He didn't talk a lot, which drove Dick crazy. Every conversation he tried to start would end with a single word response from Jason. He kept his distance and followed Dick around like a shadow. Tim thought it was hilarious. Every time Dick could find enough alone time to complain to his younger brother, he would just laugh. He thought the whole bodyguard thing was funny, but when Tim found out what the letter said he was actually worried. Dick thought that Tim liked that Jason was keeping him safe. Although he really didn't. The stalker never made themselves present, so there was no one for Jason to defend Dick from. Jason's presence didn't stop the letters either, Dick still got those, and they even asked who Jason was.

"They're obviously watching you somehow." Bruce told Dick when he asked how long Jason was going to be staying. "So Jason will protect you till they stop." Bruce wasn't looking up from his paperwork. They were at Wayne Enterprises, where Dick was working till Tim turned 18 and took over for him. Dick didn't mind the work, but he wanted to do something more with his life.

"They're not doing anything but writing letters. The whole bodyguard thing is taking this too far." Dick replied. The only reason they're talking for feeling about Jason is because he's waiting outside. They were actually about to get food.

"There's a reason you came to me when the first letter came. What they wrote was disturbing and until the police find them it's for the best that you have someone protecting you." Bruce finally looked up. His face was tired and sad.

"You're probably paying him too much." Bruce smiled.

"Nothing is too much if you're safe, and he comes highly recommended." Dick huffed.

"If he's working for you I'm sure he does." Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair. Finally putting his pen down.

"Go take your lunch break." Bruce said softly. "Somewhere private, and go back home. Take the rest of the day off. You look tired." Bruce was always too good at reading people. Dick was tired. No matter how much he claimed he knew the stalker wasn't going to attack him, the words kept playing over and over in his mind as soon as his head hit the pillow. He couldn't close his eyes without hearing everything the stalker said they were going to do to Dick. Without hearing his life replayed back to him. Without seeing eyes in bushes.

Dick didn't stop reading the letters either. He saw them in the mail, he knew where they were from, he knew what they would say, but he kept reading them.

He just stopped sleeping, only actually passing out when he could barely walk. Dick wondered if Jason knew about this habit— if he did, he didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." Dick returned. He went to move back towards the door.

"I'll see you at home. Be nice." Bruce called after him.

When Dick stepped out of the office Jason stood up from a chair he was waiting on. Jason's eyes scanned over Dick quickly. Making sure he was okay Dick supposed, even though Dick was just with his adopted father, so there was nothing to worry about.

Jason was overly cautious. That's what Dick really didn't like. It wasn't just one person watching his every move, it was two.

"We're taking an early lunch." Dick told Jason. "And then we're going home." Jason didn't say anything, he just gave a grunt of recognition.

They ended up eating at a quiet restaurant; Dick had a bowl of soup and Jason ate some sort of sandwich. Their lunches were never bad— Dick didn't mind eating in silence, it was the driving and walking and practically everything else that Dick couldn't stand.

They finished up at the restaurant and drove back home. That's where they spent most of their time. Dick took a lot of days off, or took half days, or just decided not to do anything. He was becoming a recluse. Jason didn't seem to mind though.

When they got home Dick ran into Damian at the kitchen counter. He ran a and through his hair and asked how school was.

"The same as always." Damian responded.

Dick leaned across the counter and smiled. "It must get boring being the smartest in your classes." He teased.

"TT, the smartest in the entire school." Damian shot back. "And yes, it does." Dick laughed and stood up. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "What are you doing?" Damian asked before Dick could leave.

"I'm think I'm going to work out." Dick answered. There was a build in gym at the manor, of course.

"Do you want any company?"

Damian was working on his homework and looked like he still had a lot more to get done.

"I've always got company." Dick laughed referring to Jason.

"I meant actual company." Damian sneered. For some reason Damian really didn't like Jason. Dick thought Jason found it humorous. Damian was small, but was not to be underestimated.

"Be nice." Dick replied with a shove to his shoulder. Dick realized that he was telling Damian to treat Jason nicely when he was barely accomplishing that. It was ironic, but Dick figured that Damian wasn't the one being followed around all day, or the one who had to switch rooms so that Jason could move into one across the hall. "Finish your homework." Damian sighed and turned back to his textbook.

Dick ran up to his room and changed into a pair of leggings and a muscle shirt. Jason met him in the hallway and then they made their way to the gym.

Strangely enough the gym was one of the most visible rooms in the whole manor. It had walls made of glass that let the shine through. It had never mattered, the glass allowed for good lighting, and no one was particularly self-conscious to the point where it was uncomfortable to be in the room.

There was a bunch of different equipment. Treadmills, weights, ellipticals, an indoor track, and for Dick's sake— a bunch of gymnastic equipment: mats, bars, hanging rings, balance beams, and a pommel horse.

Jason had only been around for about a week, and in that time Dick had been too distressed to work out, but now he had finally had the time, and he really just wanted to tire himself out.

Dick walked to the section of the room with all his equipment and began to stretch out on the mats.

"You're a gymnast?" Jason asked from somewhere behind him. Dick looked back and nodded his head once the shock of hearing his voice speak more than one word wore off. Dick smiled.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Dick asked back.

"No." Jason returned.

"I used to be a part of a circus." Dick said proudly and he bent down to hug his knees.

"A circus?" Jason seemed confused. "How'd that happen?"

Dick stopped his stretch and stared at Jason. "Are you being serious?" He questioned the other man. Jason nodded. "I thought you were from Gotham."

"I was born here, but moved away a long time ago." Jason explained. "I got back a little less than a year ago." Dick hummed and sat down on the mat, going into a different stretch.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense then," Dick spoke. "Anyway, to answer your question, I'm not Bruce's kid. I took the name Wayne legally, but my parents were John and Mary Grayson, of the Flying Graysons circus act. I was a part of it too, but one day they died during a performance. Bruce was at the show and took me in. The rest is history." Jason frowned.

"I'm sorry." He said. Dick sighed.

"It was a long time ago." He always said that, but it wasn't really true— it had been a little over ten years. Dick would never be over it, but no one expected him to be hung up on it. It had happened when he was a kid, and now he had Bruce. He was supposed to be better off.

Jason stopped talking, and Dick moved on to the balance beam.

He stayed there for a while, just warming up. He offered Jason the rest of the room to work out in if he wanted, but he said he was fine just sitting in the chair. Dick shrugged in return.

When Dick was ready he skipped over the rings and went to the bars. He had started sweating, so before he hoisted himself up he removed his shirt.

He worked on the bars for almost half an hour. There was something about defying gravity that made Dick lose track of time. It was so freeing.

Dick was about to finish, but wanted to get in one last flip between the bars before leaving. His fingers were just leaving the bar when a flash of light through the windows caught his eye. He messed up and couldn’t complete his landing. He fell to the mat, landing on his back. He started coughing and rolled over.

Jason ran over to him. His hand wrapped around Dick’s arm.

“Dick, are you okay?” Jason asked. His eyes were scanning over Dick’s body, looking for any sign of injury.

When Dick was able to breathe he looked up to see Jason's eyes wide and panicked.

"I'm fine." Dick huffed. "That's why there are mats." He smiled. In all honestly it hurt pretty bad. There was always a weird sick feeling that accompanied the all the air leaving his lungs. There wouldn't be a bruise, and he didn't hit his head, so all in all he was fine.

"Did you slip?" Jason asked as he helped Dick sit up.

"No, I got distracted. I thought I saw a light or something." Dick explained with a groan. Jason's hands were still on Dick's shoulders. He looked confused.

"A light?" He asked. Dick nodded his head and got to his feet. "What kind of light?"

"Um, like a flash or something."

"A flash?" Dick gave another nod. "Like a camera flash?" Jason questioned. Dick froze. He hadn't thought about that, but it made sense. "Where was it?" Jason's voice turned intense. Dick was almost surprised by it, he blinked and pointed in the direction of the window. Jason walked over to it. His eyes roamed the scenery. "Where'd it come from?" Jason asked. His eyes didn't land on anything in particular.

"I don't know." Dick's voice came out shakier than he intended. He wasn't aware of how much this whole stalking thing was affecting him. All he knew was that he was suddenly really tired, and he really didn't want to be in this room anymore. Dick grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on, then he crossed his arms and watched Jason for a moment. He looked past Jason and into the yard of the manor. There was nothing there, and he was pretty sure Jason wouldn't be able to find anything that Dick couldn't. Maybe it was all a hallucination. Dick hadn't slept in a while after all.

Jason didn't move. "Jason." Dick said. The other man didn't move. "Jason, I really want to get out here." The words got to Jason, and he finally looked back at Dick.

"Yeah," Jason began, stepping towards Dick. "Of course. Lead the way." Dick turned around and walked through the room to leave. Jason caught up with him easily, and before they could walk through the door Dick noticed Jason look over his shoulder at the window.

Dick ended up at his room. He parted ways with Jason at his door, but not before Jason told him that he'd be just a hallway away if Dick needed him. Dick nodded without saying a word, but he had the feeling he wouldn't be needing Jason for a while.

The first thing Dick did when he went inside his room was close the blinds. Then he walked into the connecting bathroom and closed the door before he stripped and hopped into the shower. He washed the sweat and grime from his body. The water was cold and refreshing. He only spent a few minutes under the stream before he started feeling uncomfortable. He didn't know where the feeling came from, but it was almost like someone was watching him. He immediately turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back into his room. He changed into a pair of sweats and threw on a t-shirt. He still felt off, so he laid down in his bed and tried to calm down.

The moment his head hit the pillow he felt a wave of tiredness roll over him. Suddenly it was a challenge to keep his eyes open. He rolled over and shoved his head into the pillow, he flexed the muscles in his arms and legs tightly for a second, and when he relaxed he found that it was impossible to stay awake.  

 

* * *

 

Dick's dreams were filled with flashing lights, it was almost like being bombarded with paparazzi— lights going off with the sounds of camera shutters. He couldn't escape them no matter where he went. The followed him, and surrounded him till they encircled him and forced Dick to the ground. He lifted his arms to shield his eyes from the shocking light, but then it all stopped. He slowly removed his arms and looked around. There was only black. He stood up and tried to find any way out.

"I'd like to think that performance was for me." a voice rang out. Dick whipped around and saw a figure that he couldn't make out. They were wearing a hoodie with the hood up. Dick felt like his eyes stopped working. He couldn't make out any discernible features. Their face was covered with shadows, and their voice was impossible to place. It was almost like Dick couldn't hear the words they were saying, but knew that they were saying them. "I mean, who else would it be for?" The voice said as it stepped closer. None of their features became more clear or anything. "You were flaunting yourself in front of those windows, in those tight leggings, and no shirt." Another step. Dick wanted to run away, but couldn't. "You wanted me to see you, didn't you? You wanted me to know that you loved me too. That's why you've been trying to get rid of that guy that follows you around. For me."

The person had moved so that they were only about a foot away from Dick. "I just want you to know that we'll be together soon. Don't worry Dick." The figure's hands went up to touch Dick's face, and just as their fingers made contact with his cheek, a shroud of coldness rushed over his body.

Dick woke up with a start. He pushed himself up and looked around his room. Everything seemed normal. He sat up and took a deep breath. Suddenly the door opened and Jason's face appeared. Dick just stared as his heartbeat tried to return to normal. Jason looked him over. "Are you okay?" Dick swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Dick asked in return. Before Jason could respond a small face appeared in the doorway. It was Damian. He looked between Dick and Jason.

"Richard, was this heathen hurting you?" Damian asked. He stepped through the doorway and turned towards the bodyguard. Jason stepped back and Dick briefly wondered why, but then he followed Jason's gaze down to Damian's hand, where a kitchen knife was. Dick sprang to his feet.

"Damian!" Dick ran up to his brother. He grabbed his arm and pulled the knife away. "You know Jason's only here to protect me. Why the hell did you bring a knife?" Damian turned to face Dick.

"You were screaming." Damian snapped back. "And for all we know he could be the stalker." Dick sighed.

"He's not. I'm fine, now go put this back." Dick handed the knife back and pushed Damian in the direction of the door. Jason moved out of the way enough for Damian to get by. Damian stopped and growled at Jason, then headed down the hallway.

"I think you're dad should've hired him." Dick was shocked at Jason's comment for a moment before he let out a laugh. Jason looked at him weird.

"I didn't know you could make jokes." Dick said honestly.  

"I am human, you know."

"Sure, that's exactly what I'd expect a human to say." Dick said sarcastically. Jason rolled his eyes, but then turned serious.

"You are okay though, right?" Jason asked softly. Dick nodded his head.

"It was just a bad dream." Dick told him. "Nothing to worry about." His voice was casual, but his mind raced with the words of his dreams.

Dick started in the same direction he shoved Damian off into with every intention of finding something to eat. Jason of course followed him.

“If you ever need to talk about it...” he heard Jason trail off behind him. Dick looked over his shoulder. Jason was looking at the ground as he walked. Dick didn’t know how to respond, but felt the need to.

“I’ll... keep that in mind.” Dick returned. This was the first time Jason had ever talked to him about anything remotely relating to emotions.

They made it to the kitchen and saw that Damian had found his way back there. Luckily he had followed Dick's instructions, so he had no knife. He looked up at Jason and grimaced at his presence. Dick softly pushed Damian's face to avert his gaze from Jason. Damian huffed, but didn't say anything. Dick started making his way around the kitchen, he asked Jason if he wanted something to eat, but Jason said he was okay. Dick made himself a bowl of cereal, and sat down across from Damian. Dick started asking Damian about his friends—  he was a bit of an odd kid, kind of rough around the edges, so he didn't have many. A boy from a different city was one of his closest friends, his name was Jon Kent. He had some others; Maya, Suren, and Colin, but Dick could tell he liked Jon the best.

Damian was just telling a story about something Jon did earlier that day, Damian said that he found it stupid and childish, but he recounted the story with a fondness Dick couldn't help but recognize.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Dick singsonged through a spoonful of cereal. Damian's face turned bright red. He paused for a second and then scrunched up his face.

"I do not. I'm not you, Richard." Damian said with disdain. Dick laughed and threw up his hands.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked.

"I don't fall in love with everyone I meet." Dick made an affronted sound.

"I do not." Dick replied in a high pitched tone. Damian rolled his eyes and set his pencil down.

"Barbra. Wally. Kori. Roy. Helena. That one guy everyone called Midnighter. That other guy whose name was also Richard. And wasn't there a Raven—?"

"Okay." Dick interrupted. "I get it. You've made your point." Damian smirked. Dick stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "That doesn't mean that you don't have a crush." Dick said as he exited the room. He heard Damian curse behind him, but Dick just laughed.

Dick had to finish up some work for Wayne Enterprises, so he walked to the home office and logged into the computer. Jason laid down on the couch in the room. There weren't any windows in the office, so there wasn't really anything to worry about. They had gone through this process before. Dick worked and Jason had some free time, but still refused to leave Dick's side.

Before they knew it almost two hours had passed and the house was full. A knock at the office door caused Dick and Jason to look up from what they were doing. Cass' head peaked in. Dick smiled and told her to come in. She was deaf so she had a hard time speaking, but she was very good at reading lips. Dick asked her what she wanted.

"You got mail." She said, extending her hand with an envelope enclosed in it. It was just a plain white envelope. There was nothing to be scared of, and yet the sight of it caused Dick's face to pale and his heart to beat faster. Dick didn't used to be like this— easily panicked. Any envelope did this to him now; bills, work documents, university notices... everything.

Dick sucked in a breath and walked over to where Cass was. He grabbed the envelope, knowing after turning it over that it was one of the dreaded letters. He managed to put a smile on his face and thank Cass before she left the room. Dick remained standing where he was at, frozen with the letter in his hands. He heard Jason stand up and come over to him.

"Dick." Jason started. "You don't need to open this." Dick looked up into Jason's eyes. He knew that he didn't need to, that he could hand it off to Bruce or the cops and just let it be— he couldn't though. He couldn't just let it be. Dick shook his head and opened the letter. He thought he might've heard Jason sigh.

The letter was shorter than the others, Dick could tell just with a look. There were also pictures in this one. There had never been any before. Dick passed over the note in favor of the photos. There were only three and they were only of one thing: Dick training earlier today. He was shirtless in all of them. The first one was of the moment Dick took off his shirt, before he moved on to the bars. The second was one with Dick mid-air. He was in the middle of a flip, about to grasp the second bar. The third was after the fall. He was on the ground with Jason bent next to him. Dick's hands started to shake. He dropped the photos, letter, and envelope. Jason watched as Dick clenched his fists and took rapid shallow breaths.

"Dick." Jason tried to get his attention. Dick didn't know what was happening to himself. He felt wrong. He needed to leave.

Dick's feet hit the ground in fast strides. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, but he ended up in his room. The door was shut behind him and Dick went to his bed. He sat on the edge, but couldn't relax. His breathing was too fast and tears were coming to his eyes. He felt shaky. He needed to move and do something, but his body wouldn't let him. He got up and moved to his desk. He moved the chair out of the way and crawled under the space beneath the wooden top. He used to do this when he was a kid and felt overwhelmed. He didn't know if it would still work, but he didn't know what else to try. He pulled his legs up to his chest, forced his head between his knees, and lanced his fingers behind his head. 

He tried to take deep breaths, but each intake and exhale was forced and shaky. He didn't know how long he was there, but after a while someone came up next to him. Dick glanced up and saw that it was Jason. He looked scared and confused. He came as close as possible without actually touching Dick. 

"Dick, do you need me to go get someone?" Jason asked worried. Dick shook his head. He didn't want anyone else seeing him like this. He was a mess. He couldn't even breathe correctly. "Are you..?" Jason tried to say something, Dick shifted his focus. Jason took a breath. "I mean, Dick, I don't really know how to deal with this." Jason said honestly. Dick continued to listen. "Um... can I...?" Jason stopped abruptly and cursed himself under his breath. "Can I, like, touch you?" Jason asked. Dick glanced up just in time to see Jason cringe at his own words. For some reason that allowed Dick to breathe easier. Dick nodded his head, not trusting his words right now. Jason didn't say anything, but his hand came down gently on Dick's back. Jason started to rub his palm in circles. Dick leaned into the touch. 

"Just breathe." Jason spoke softly. Dick was trying, but every time he thought of his breathing he would staring losing control over it; hyperventilating and all that. It was only when Dick stopped thinking about what was going on in his mind and body, and focus instead on the reassuring touch of Jason's hand on his back that he was able to regulate his breathing. "There you go." Jason smiled. 

When Dick felt more in control he pulled himself out of the position he was in and moved to press his back into the wall, but still stayed under the desk. Jason was kneeling, but when Dick moved he sat down and crossed his legs. They stared at each other for a long moment, but eventually Jason cracked, which was odd because usually Dick was the one to talk first. 

"I don't really understand what happened just there, but we can stay here as long as you need, okay?" Dick wondered if Jason had any younger siblings because he was surprisingly good at comforting distressed people. Dick nodded his head. "Alright." Jason acknowledged. 

They stayed there for a moment. Neither of them talked for what had to have been almost five minutes, but eventually Jason spoke again. "I think you should give the letter and photos to your father." Dick looked up from where he had been staring off into space. "You don't need to read it, you don't need to look at the photos. Just hand them over. Don't do that to yourself again." Dick tilted his head back till it hit the wall. 

"I want to." Dick said slowly. Jason sighed. 

"You don't. Everything that creep says means nothing— they're just some deranged psycho." 

"Yeah, a deranged psycho that's obsessed with me." Jason made a face. 

"You're saying that like it's not a reason to ignore the letter." 

"It's not. I need to do it, Jason. Maybe something I'll read will allow me to find out who it is." Jason groaned. 

"The cops can do that." Jason responded in a tight voice. 

"They don't know where I've been, or what I've done, or who I've seen." Dick tried to explain. Jason frowned, but didn't say anything. Dick looked at Jason and realized he was leaning over to one side more than the other. He squinted his eyes. "You have the letter don't you?" Dick asked. Jason's mouth opened as if about to say something. Dick extended his hand. Jason looked down at it and then sighed. 

"I don't think this is a good idea." Jason said. Dick didn't move. Jason reached back into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope. Jason reached inside and pulled out the actual letter. "I don't care what you say, I will not give you the photos." Dick shrugged, but secretly thought it was a good idea. He didn't know what those photos triggered in him, but he didn't want to live through that again. Jason handed the letter over and Dick opened it, smoothing the folds down to get a proper view. He began reading.  

  

 

> _Dear Dick,_
> 
> _I know we've never discussed this before, but I was wondering, do you prefer Richard, or Dick? Personally I’d like to think you’d prefer Dick._

 

Dick was already on edge. Was that supposed to come out as lewd as he read it? Was this stalker a man? 

  

 

> _It’s just more playful. You seem like the playful type- especially after everything I’ve seen today. I knew you grew up in a circus, but you’re even more flexible than I could’ve imagined._
> 
> _I know you'd never admit to it, but I know what you were really doing. Showing yourself off. You picked the most visible room and did the most Devine things with your body._
> 
> _Quite the voyuer aren’t you?_
> 
> _I didn’t peg it, but surprises are always fun to discover. I suppose I should’ve known- you being a performer at heart and all._
> 
> _I was scared you might’ve seen me, but when that adorable little bodyguard of yours didn’t chase me to Bludhaven I figured I was in the clear. Unless you’re keeping a secret for me. Maybe you are. I appreciate it if that’s the truth._
> 
> _I’ve digressed from the point of this letter— I just wanted to thank you for your show earlier. I’ll be keeping those pictures for a very long time._
> 
> _Thanks again,_
> 
> _Yours_
> 
>  

Dick let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Did this sicko actually think Dick loved them? That he did everything for them? 

Dick dropped his hands and looked up. Something on his face must've given his thoughts away because Jason leaned closer. "What did the asshole say?" He asked. Dick shook his head. 

"They think that I'm doing things for them." Dick said. He tossed the letter over to Jason and crawled out from under the desk. Jason took the letter, but didn't read it. 

"Doing things?" Jason questioned. Dick rubbed at his eyes. 

"Like working out earlier today. They think I saw them and didn't tell anyone to protect them." He explained. Jason watched him as he walked around the room. 

"Did you?" Jason asked. 

"What?" 

"See them." He continued. 

"Of course not!" Dick snapped. "I saw a flash, that's all." Jason nodded his head. 

"Alright. I just felt like I had to ask." Dick went over to the bed and laid down. Jason lingered in the room. "You're okay?" He asked softly. Dick rolled over. 

"Yeah." 

There was a stillness in the room after that. Dick didn't look up from the bed and Jason didn't want to leave Jason alone. Jason faced a predicament— he couldn't stay here, it was too awkward and he would just be watching Dick sleep. Leaving seemed unwise though, Dick was in a fragile state, his way of life was changing and he is struggling to cope with it. Jason sighed and came up with a plan. 

Jason moved towards the door, but before leaving he spoke, "I'm just going to be across the hall." Dick didn't say anything and Jason was unsure whether it was because he didn't feel like talking or if it was because he was asleep. He left anyway. 

Jason said that he was going to be in his room, but he actually went down the stairs. He walked to the kitchen and found the boy he knew was there. 

Damian was on his phone. He was playing some sort of video game that was adapted for a mobile device. Damian looked over when Jason came in. 

"Aren't you here for a job? Did you already grow tired of it?" He asked. Jason stopped before crossing the threshold and shook his head. 

"Listen, Damian, I know you don't really like me, but Dick received another letter and it really freaked him out." Damian looked concerned and stood up. His mouth opened like he was about to say something, probably ask if Dick was okay—  Jason cut him off. "I felt weird staying, so I was wondering if you could just go up there and stay for a while. Make sure he's okay." Damian steeled his expression and put his phone away. Instead of saying anything Damian walked passed Damian and up the stairs. Jason watched him go and waited till he heard the sound of a door opening and closing to make his way back up to his room. 

When Damian entered the room Dick was under the covers. Damian gently closed the door behind him and went to the bed. His footsteps were silent and when he reached king sized bed he saw that Dick had his eyes closed. Damian didn't know if he was sleeping, or trying to sleep, but he crawled onto the bed and sneaked under the covers with his brother. Dick stirred and opened his eyes just a crack. 

"Damian?" He grumbled out. 

"Shh." Damian returned. Dick rolled onto his side and opened his arms to Damian. Damian let Dick wrap his arms around him. 

"Wa't Jace'n say 't you?" Dick mumbled. Damian closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Dick's chest. 

"Enough." 

Dick didn't question what that meant and Damian didn't elaborate, instead they just let the silence surround them and drift off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dick woke up with another nightmare; it was an almost exact match to his prior one. The only difference is that the nightmare didn't end at the same time as the last one, this one ended sooner than the last because Damian woke him up. Dick groaned when he saw Damian hovering above him with concerned look. 

"You were having a nightmare." Damian stated. Dick pushed his face into the pillow. He was tired of the people around him being concerned. Jason was around him at all times, Bruce had the fatherly concern, and now Damian. "What was it about?" Damian asked. 

"Nothing." Dick responded. He didn't know if talking about it would help, he didn't think so, and he didn't want anyone to think any less than him. Didn't want any sympathetic looks or pity. 

"Was it about the person writing those letters?" Damian continued. "Jason mentioned that another one showed up." Damian's voice was softer than usual. Dick nodded his head and sat up. 

"It was actually pretty tame compared to the others." Dick mentioned. "Don't worry about it, Dami." Dick got out of the bed. 

"Can I read it?" Damian asked. Dick looked over and scrunched up his face. "Has Jason read it?" Damian asked instead of waiting for Damian to respond to the first question. 

"Yeah he's read it." Dick said. "But that's different," he elaborated, "he's my bodyguard and it's his job to protect me. It's relevant that he knows what's in the letters." Dick crossed his arms. "Not to mention you're still a kid and some of the stuff in those letters are  _not_  PG." Damian rolled his eyes. 

"I can watch more than PG." Damian shot back. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." Dick returned. "But these letters are still a little more than PG-13." Damian made that 'tt' sound and threw a pillow at Dick's face. Dick started laughing and Damian got up. He stood in front of Dick. 

"Father has read them." 

"I'd like to bring up my previous point." 

"Richard, I don't like not knowing these things. I want to help." Damian looked like he was in pain at the thought that he might not have a role in this. 

"You have been helping." Dick said. "By being yourself, by being there for me." Damian relaxed. "You don't want to read those letters, trust me." Damian didn't respond, but nodded his head. Dick leaned down and hugged him. 

When Dick pulled away he smiled and asked what time it was. Damian pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. "1:26 am." Damian reported. Dick sighed. If it was that late at night then Dick wouldn't leave his room— that would mean that he'd need to wake Jason up and have him around. Dick knew that it was his job, but that he felt bad— too needy or something. Dick could just watch some Netflix on his computer and let Jason rest. 

Dick told Damian to go to his room and rest, but Damian refused. Dick told him that he had school tomorrow. 

“We haven’t even eaten- we missed dinner.” Dick shrugged. 

“I’m not very hungry.” 

“When aren’t you hungry?” Damian asked. 

“If you’re hungry you can go get something to eat.” Dick remarked as he sat down and his desk and rummaged around for his laptop. Damian followed him over. 

“ _We_  can get something to eat.” Damian returned. 

“Damian, I don’t want to wake Jason up. He needs his sleep- like you.” Damian frowned. 

“It’s almost 2 in the morning, I doubt your stalker is anywhere around the house at this time... and if they are I’ll be down there with you.” Dick paused and looked up at Damian. He supposed he was right, it was unlikely anyone would be up at this hour, and if Dick was being honest with himself he was pretty hungry. He sighed. 

“Alright,” he conceded, “but just something quick.” Damian nodded his head. 

“No cereal.” Damian said as Dick stood up. Dick groaned. “It’s not good to eat for every meal of the day.” Damian lectured. 

“Okay, Alfred, thanks for the concern.” Damian smirked at the joke, but didn’t change his mind. Dick stood up and put his hands on Damian's shoulders. He started to push him towards the door. They made it down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dick sat Damian on a stool at the island and went to the fridge. He opened the door of it and let his gaze fall over everything that was inside. His eyes landed on one thing. "Lasagna?" Dick asked. Damian made an agreeable sound. Dick grabbed the container and put it in the microwave. He leaned against a counter as he waited for it to heat up. Once it beeped he pulled it out and placed it in front of Damian. Dick went to grab two forks and came back to sit across from Damian. 

They ate in silence. Dick couldn't help but be anxious. He kept looking over at all the windows and doors, expecting to see a figure in the doorway. Damian noticed and told him not to worry. Dick tried to follow the advice, but couldn't help it. A few more minutes passed before the sound of feet coming down the stairs could be heard. Damian stood up quickly and placed himself in front of Dick. While flattered at the action, Dick stood up as well and pulled Damian behind him. Dick watched as the figure appeared in the doorway. 

It was Jason. 

Dick sighed and sat down. Jason wore a frown on his face. "What are you two doing down here?" Jason asked. Damian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He had also sat down and was now staring at Jason harshly. 

"We're eating." Damian responded. "Are you unfamiliar with the concept?" Jason shook his head and walked over to them. He ignored Damian and instead went over to Dick. Jason's eyes scanned his body, making sure he was okay. 

"You know you should've gotten me, I would've come with you." Jason said. Dick averted his eyes. 

"I know, I just didn't want to bother you." Dick returned honestly. Jason smiled. 

"That's nice but this is my job. Your father paid me for this." Dick shrugged. 

"Yeah well, still." Jason just tilted his head and gave a slight nod. Dick looked over at where Damian was and back at the food. "You want some?" Dick asked. Jason's eyes went back to Damian, Dick was sure they were both aware of their feelings towards each other. Dick turned to Damian. "It's getting pretty late," He mentioned to his brother, "maybe you should be going to bed." Damian looked offended. His eyes darted between Dick and Jason, something connected in his mind and he sighed. He stood up and went to his room. Jason sat down next to Dick in the newly opened spot. Dick smiled and looked down at the lasagna. "Oh, I'll get you a fork." Dick stood and opened a drawer, pulling out the aforementioned object and handing it over to Jason. Dick sat back down. 

Jason hummed as he took the fist bite. Dick joined and they ate for a minute before Jason broke the silence. "So do you do this every night?" Jason asked. Dick furrowed his brows at the other man. "Sneak away and eat lasagna with your brothers?" Dick laughed and shook his head. 

"We only woke up a few minutes ago, we were hungry so..." Dick trailed off, taking another bite. 

"Oh?" Jason remarked. 

"Yeah, not a recurring event."

"So you're not always up at 2 in the morning?" Jason asked. There was something skeptical in his voice. Dick shrugged. "I know it's not technically in my job description, but I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been sleeping well." Dick looked away and shoveled in another bite of lasagna. "I can't say that I know what you're going through, but I know that it can't be easy." Dick felt uncomfortable— he knew Jason meant good, but Dick couldn't help but hate talking about his feelings. "You can't survive off of only sleeping when you pass out." Jason said. Dick pouted. 

"Are you actually a therapist?" Dick asked. 

"No," Jason smiled, "but I did work with some troubled kids at the youth center before I moved here." Dick almost dropped his fork he was so surprised.  He didn't want to be rude, but he could've sworn that Jason wouldn't be the volunteering to help keep kids off the street type; not because he wasn't nice, but because he was kind of scary. Dick remembered the first time he saw Jason. He was taller than Dick was, by a little more than a couple inches, and he was broad. He was packed with muscle, Dick had no doubt believing he was a trained bodyguard... but a youth center volunteer? 

"Really?" Dick questioned. Jason nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I kinda miss it, but I needed to find a real job— get some actual money. I also wanted to come back to Gotham." Jason explained. 

"And you chose bodyguard for your your 'real' job?" 

"Yeah, well I didn't really have any good recommendations and there was an office here, plus one of my friends works as one too. Said it paid well enough."

"Good friend." Dick mentioned. 

"Yeah, he's not too bad." He paused and looked like he was thinking something over. Dick was about to ask what was going through his head, but Jason spoke before Dick could get a word out. "Actually I'm pretty sure you know him." Dick was taken back. 

"What?" He spurt out. "Who is it?" Jason smirked. 

"Roy Harper." Dick almost spit out his food at the name. Roy and him were friends from a while ago— he was the son of another billionaire and they had met at some gala. They hit it off imminently and became quick friends. He hadn't heard from Roy in long time, when they were seventeen Roy had this huge fallout with his adopted father Oliver and Dick never really heard from him again. He had always sort of wondered how Roy fared after all that time— especially because they dated briefly when they were sixteen. It was nice for a bit, but it turned out that they were just better off as friends. 

"How's he doing?" Dick managed to ask when he recovered from the shock. 

"Good, he's back in Star City." 

"Oliver?" Dick inquired. It might've been a bad move in asking, but he was curious. Jason shrugged. 

"They're better, but that really just means that they can hold a civil conversation." Dick figured as much— the way it ended with them was messy. 

"That's good." Dick smiled. Jason agreed. 

They let the conversation drop off and finished the rest of the food. Dick grabbed the tupperware and the forks and put them in the sink. Dick said that he was going to go to bed and Jason followed. 

When they got to their rooms Dick was about to say goodbye and go back into his room, but Jason beat him to the first word. "You're not actually going to bed are you?" He asked. Dick frowned. 

"I will be  _on_  the bed." Dick responded. Jason looked skeptical. "What?" 

"You need to sleep." Jason returned. 

"Not tired." 

"I don't think I believe that." 

"I'm just going to be watching Netflix till I pass out— totally normal, you get it." Jason frowned. "Feel free to join me, but if not, this is goodnight." Dick turned around without waiting for a repose. He was sure Jason wouldn't follow, so he began to shut the door— it was stopped by Jason's hand. 

"Was that a real offer?" Jason asked. Dick stopped and shrugged. 

"Yeah, sure." Jason took a step in and let the door fall shut behind him. 

"So what are we watching?" Dick wasn't sure. Over the last couple of days he had binged every show he wanted to watch so he was actually looking for something new. 

"No idea. Got any suggestions?"  Jason hummed and followed Dick to his bed. 

"There's this show about kids battling monsters I've been wanting to watch." Jason chimed in. Dick thought that sounded fun. He hopped onto the bed and pulled the laptop to his chest, opening up Netflix and finding the show after Jason told him its title. Jason was standing beside his bed and Dick briefly wondered if he planned on staying there. Dick looked up and stared for a minute, hoping Jason would get the message."What?" Jason asked. 

"Well I'm not going to watch this standing up, so looks like you're going to have to come down here." Jason blinked at Dick blankly. 

"But..." He looked away confused, after a moment his eyes found Dick again. "That's your bed." Dick laughed and scooted over to make some more room. He patted the seat beside him.  

"And I'm allowing you to sit on it with me." Jason hesitated, but sat down. 

Dick pressed play and the show started. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Around 4am and three episodes in Dick looked over and saw Jason sleeping. Dick took a moment to take in his figure. There was something about Jason that Dick couldn't get out of his head. It wasn't just something, it was everything. He was tall, and had a shit ton of muscle, and was kind. And apparently he was a youth center volunteer and knew Roy. And he was handsome. He was so handsome. 

Dick found out when Jason had first started he was actually younger than Dick. It was a blow to his self-esteem. He couldn't believe it at first. Jason used to not talk as much and he looked the way he did. Dick thought that he was at least the same age as him. 

There was only a few years difference though, so Bruce and Alfred (mostly Alfred) persuaded him to keep Jason around. Dick couldn't say that he really minded it, although he still thought a bodyguard, like an honest to god bodyguard, was unnecessary. The thought of the stalker coming to find him in person gave him panic attacks, but he didn't actually think the person would show his face— no matter what his dreams told him. 

Dick would be lying if he said the only dreams he had were of the stalker. A couple of times, when the letters were just being sent and Jason first came, Dick had some rather explicit dreams about his protector. It wasn't that uncommon. Dick was just a man, a man with a healthy libido, and as Damian had put it so eloquently put it before, fell in love with everyone he met. He really hated how observant that kid was. 

It didn't matter anyway— it was just the sight of Jason next to him that brought up past thoughts. 

None of those thoughts were serious though...

Dick didn't want Jason to be his boyfriend...

Didn't want Jason to fuck him into the mattress...

Didn't want to do countless other things with him...

Definitely not...

Dick refocused his attention on the show. He wasn't tired enough to try to sleep. His eyes kept falling down to Jason. 

Jason had ended up on the side of the bed that was closer to the window, whereas Dick was on the side that was closer to the door. Dick didn't know if Jason did that on purpose, if he saw a greater threat from the window and not the door, or if it was just a total accident, but whatever it was allowed Dick to realize that there was someone outside of the window. 

It was a glare that caught his eye at first. He was looking down at Jason when something shiny drew his attention away. The moment his gaze went to the window a chill went down his spine. He waited a second before another glare appeared. Dick didn't know what it was, but suddenly he couldn't get the feeling of it being the stalker out of his head. He didn't stop staring at the spot as he shook Jason awake beside him. Jason mumbled something and then realized where he was. 

"Oh shit, sorry Dick I can— what's wrong?" Dick shook his head and pointed out the window. Jason look and asked what was wrong again. 

"There was like this glare." Dick said. Jason looked back out the window and shook his head. "It was outside, it looked like..." Dick trailed off. Jason glanced at the window. 

"Like a camera lens?" Jason asked. Dick didn't want to respond, saying that a camera lens was exactly what it looked like made it too true. Dick managed to nod his head. Jason got out of the bed and went over to the window. Dick watched Jason's back as he looked out into the night. Dick couldn't see Jason's eyes, but he could imagine that Jason's eyes were looking out over the yard. 

"Fuck." Dick heard Jason hiss. Dick sat up straighter. 

"What is it?" Dick asked. 

"Nothing." Jason responded too quickly. "It's nothing, Dick." Jason moved like he was about to leave. Dick darted out and grabbed Jason by the wrist. 

"What are you doing?" Dick asked. 

"There was... movement in the bush outside, I'm just going to check it out." Dick didn't let go out of Jason's wrist. 

"What, no." 

"This is my job, Dick." Jason returned. 

"They're probably already gone." Dick tried to rationalize. "Just... I don't feel..." Dick tried to explain. "Can you just stay?" Jason looked down at him with an obviously conflicted face. 

"I don't know if that's..." Jason trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Professional?" He tried. 

"To stay when I feel threatened?" Dick asked. 

"To stay in your room over the night." 

"The night's practically over." Dick said. 

"We both need to sleep." 

"I can't sleep after that." 

"You should try, plus I've already passed out on you once." 

"I don't want to be alone." 

"I can go get Damian." Jason suggested. Dick shook his head. 

"No, he has school in a couple of hours. You're already here." Dick finally let go of Jason's wrist and sat back onto the bed. "But if you really want to leave... I won't stop you." 

Jason looked from Dick to the door and back. He bit his lip, thinking over his decision. Dick wondered what was going through Jason's head. Was it really whether or not Jason thought this was professional? Or was it something else? Jason settled his gaze on Dick and let a breath out. 

"Okay, move over." Dick smiled and went under the blankets of the side he was on before. Jason slid on top of the blankets and sat against the headboard. "Are we still watching the same show?" Jason asked softly. Dick nodded his head and brought the laptop between them. 

"I think you missed a couple episodes." Dick mentioned. Jason hummed and said he was alright and could probably keep up. Dick laughed and pressed play. 

They watched in silence. Dick noticed that they were closer than they were before; their shoulders touched, as did their knees. Dick felt the urge to lean into Jason's body. He fought it, but constantly thought he was going to break. He didn't though, instead it was Jason, but not in the way Dick thought that he would. He had fallen asleep, Dick should've expected it because Jason was a normal person who didn't force himself to stay awake with a fear of some stupid nightmare about someone Dick didn't even know. Jason was probably exhausted from dealing with Dick anyway. It made sense. What didn't make sense was the tingling in his stomach at Jason's head resting on his shoulder. It was irrational. There was nothing to be causing this feeling, Dick has had many people rest their heads against his shoulder, but he never felt this way with any of them. 

Dick looked over and watched Jason for a minute, it was just so peaceful. He didn't want to look away, not until he was forced to. And he was eventually, the thought of the glare kept penetrating his mind. It was paranoia; every time Dick's eyes would wander over to Jason he would imagine a flash of the same glare from before, and when he would look back at the window there would be no trace of anything— just Dick with a rapidly beating heart. The worst thing about it all was that when his heartbeat returned to normal he would repeat it all over again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dick had't realized how much time had passed until Tim barged in. Dick startled and looked up. 

"Hey, Dick, Alfred said that—" Tim's eyes had found Jason. "Oh... I could come back later." Tim smirked. Beside him Jason stirred and noticed the other boy at the door. Jason sat up straight and cursed under his breath. Dick was about to say something, but Tim quickly closed the door with a fast, "breakfast is ready." 

When the door was closed all the way Jason ran a hand down his face and groaned. "That's not good." Jason uttered. Dick looked over. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

"Your brother just saw me in bed with you." Jason exclaimed. Dick shut his laptop and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Yes, fully clothed and over the sheets." Jason stared up at him in shock. 

"I don't think that's what he thought." 

"He's a smart kid. That's definitely what he thought." 

"And if it wasn't and he tells your dad then I'm fired." Jason groaned out. 

"He's not telling Bruce, and it's not what he thought." Jason didn't looked convinced, so Dick walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Jason's face to look him in the eyes. "You're not going to be fired. You were doing your job anyway." Jason didn't pull away, but frowned. 

"Then I was sleeping on the job." 

"You need to relax." Dick told him. He released his face and walked towards the door. When he swung the door open into the hallway and looked back to see Jason still on the bed. "Come on, breakfast is ready." Jason nodded his head and stood up, following Dick to the kitchen. 

Everyone was there, Tim, Damian Cass, Alfred, and Bruce. Damian was sneaking eggs to his dog Titus, and Tim smirked at Dick and Jason when they walked in. Alfred offered them both plates, and Dick took his, but not without sliding up to Tim and whispering a threat into his ear. Tim only laughed and shoved Dick away. 

They all found their seats, Jason next to Dick of course. There was some idol chit-chat. Bruce and Tim were talking about WE things and Damian was in his own world, probably eavesdropping on the others around him. Jason didn't say anything, which wasn't unusual, especially in the morning, but Dick had a feeling this silence was because he felt uncomfortable about Tim finding him in Dick's bed. It's like he's waiting for a shoe to drop. 

"Master Dick," Alfred broke the comfortable atmosphere of the room, "I'm afraid you've received some mail." Alfred handed over another plain white envelope. Everyone at the table stopped talking. They were all looking at Dick with different variations of concern and anger. Dick stared at the envelope and sighed. 

"Don't worry guys, I'm not opening it right now." Dick laughed it off despite the anxiety that was coursing through his body. "Where's you even find this, Alfred? The mail hasn't come yet." 

"It was at the edge of the driveway with the newspaper, sir." Dick nodded his head and went back to eating. Everyone had a moment where they didn't know what to do, but eventually they went back to eating, just with less talking than before. When things returned to the semi-normal breakfast routine Dick put his fork down and stopped eating. He couldn't focus anything but the letter on the table next to him. He didn't think that anyone noticed his change in demeanor, but he was brought back to attention by a hand on his knee. It was Jason, Dick looked over and saw that he was worried. Dick just gave a little half smile and tried to seem reassuring for Jason. 

Breakfast passed by fast, and before Dick knew it, everyone was leaving; Damian and Tim to school, and Bruce to Wayne Enterprises. He said Dick should stay home— Dick assumed it was because he looked like shit, but was actually happy to not have to worry about going in. 

Once Alfred cleared the table Dick and Jason were left alone. Dick buried his face into his hands and closed his eyes. "I told you Tim wouldn't say anything." Dick mumbled. 

"Yeah, but don't pretend that I didn't see you threaten him before breakfast." Dick sat up and smiled. 

"I didn't say anything." 

"You're actually such a bad liar." Jason returned. Dick clicked his tongue and laid his head down on the table, staring at Jason. Jason waited a moment before talking again. "You know, you don't have to read this letter either." Dick hid his face in his arms again and groaned. 

"You know, I'm going to do it." 

"Not if you don't want to." 

Dick sat back up and grabbed the envelope. He opened it and carefully removed the letter from it. There were more photos, which was what Dick turned his attention to. There were five this time, but they were all of the same thing, just at different times. It was through the window in Dick's room, it showed Dick and Jason in bed, two had Dick staring down at Jason, one had them both watching Netflix, another had Jason asleep, but Dick wasn't looking at him, and the last one was when Jason first came into the room. Dick felt violated, but especially at the ones where he was looking at Jason... it was too raw. 

Dick set the photos aside, which Jason immediately started looking at. Dick pushed his feelings about that away and grabbed the letter. 

  

> _Dear Dick,_
> 
> _I can't say I'm happy with your little bodyguard. I didn't know it was in their job description to fuck the people they were guarding._
> 
> _It's not like you were even trying to say no, you little fucking whore._
> 
> _It wasn't me you were putting a show on for before was it? It was that Jason Todd wasn't it? That's right I know exactly who he is now, I can't say I'm impressed... some Crime Alley rat grows up and doesn't become a drug dealer, big deal. I bet the moment you saw him you knew exactly what you wanted him to do to you._
> 
> _Did you tell him you loved him?_
> 
> _I'm sure you did you lying whore._
> 
> _It doesn't matter, I'm not giving up on you— soon I'll be the only one you can see._
> 
>  

There was no signature at the end, which was alarming in and of itself. Apparently people like this are supposed to care about patterns, and when they break them it usually means something bad is going to happen. Dick looked up from the hard pressed ink and saw Jason staring at him expectantly. 

"Are you from Crime Alley?" Dick asked. Jason seemed shocked for a moment. 

"Um, yeah, I grew up there... before I moved away." Jason looked uncomfortable by the question. "Why'd you ask?" Dick waved the letter a bit. Jason's eyes trailed over to it, he reached his hand out. "Can I..?" Dick nodded his head and gave the letter over. Jason started reading. 

Dick watched Jason's face closely for any sign of the words having any effect on him— there wasn't any till the end. He looked up from the paper with a frown. 

"Sorry." Jason said softly. 

"Why are you sorry?" Dick asked, more shocked than anything. 

"They're writing this because I was in your bed last night." Dick rolled his eyes. 

"They're writing it because they're deranged. Plus, the is vaguely threatening you, so really I'm sorry that I brought you into this whole mess." Jason shook his head and looked like he was about to argue. "Anyway, it's not like I haven't been called a whore before." He smirked. "I've been called pretty much everything in the book." Jason didn't look relieved by this information. "seriously, don;t worry about it, you should worry about how much they talk about you in it." Jason shook his head and looked back down that the letter. He was probably re-reading it. 

"Does this line mean anything to you, 'Did you tell him you loved him?'" Dick thought about it. 

"I don't think so, why?" 

"The tone's different than the rest of the letter; it's sad, but the rest is angry." Jason explained. "Are you sure you don't recognize it?" 

Dick thought harder, but still couldn't come up with something. "No," he said, "it's not like I tell everyone I meet I love them or something." Jason shrugged. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Dick shook his head. "I think whoever it is knows you." 

"Why do you think that?" Dick asked. 

"They say they're not giving up on you, like you guys were together before this— that could also explain the change in tone over the idea of you loving someone else."

"So what? Someone I've dated?" Jason nodded his head. Dick let out an exasperated noise. "That list is not... short." Jason laughed. 

"That's expected from someone who looks like you do."  Dick scrunched up his face. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked. 

"Just that your someone people would want to go out with." Jason explained. Dick smiled despite the surprise he felt at the words. "Anyway, if that doesn't help, think about love." 

"What?" 

"Love. You know, like how many people have you said 'I love you' to." Dick made a list of all of those people in his mind. 

"Okay that's only like four people outside of my family." 

"Anyone dangerous?" 

Dick thought back on it and started to rule people out. Barbara Gordon was the police commissioners daughter, and they were actually on good terms, so she was probably good to cross off the list. Kori Anders, she was a model, and it didn't end horribly. Plus she wasn't the type to do write the kind of things that were in the letters. Wally West, a kid he met a college, again they ended on good terms (Dick was good at that), and they were still friends so it wouldn't really fit if he were the stalker. Once Dick thought of the last person's name he knew he was the one. The man was older than Dick by almost ten years, he had a bit of a paranoia thing going on, and he was possessive. 

Dick should've put it together from the beginning. 

Jason noticed the change in Dick's features. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I think I know who the stalker is." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jason wanted to know everything about the person Dick thought was the stalker. 

Dick gave a run down of the man. Everything he remembered. Jason ended up agreeing with the conclusion Dick came to. 

Jason said that they needed to go to the police, Dick couldn't have been more supportive of the idea. He wanted to feel peace again. He didn't want Jason to get involved either, bodyguard or not it was dangerous. 

"We can go now." Dick told Jason. "We need to drop the letter off with the cops anyway." Jason nodded and started to gather the photos and letter and put them back into the envelope. Dick stood up and Jason followed suit. "I need at get changed." Dick said, beginning to walk to the stairs. What Dick was wearing was fine, it was the same pair of grey sweats and white shirt he put in after he took the shower yesterday, but if he were going to go out in public he would need to look better... just one of the obligations of being semi-famous. 

Dick went to his room and tried to find a pair of suitable clothes. He didn't want to wear anything he would wear to work, and he could go out looking like he hasn't been sleeping because he's being stalked. He looked in his closet and found a pair of black jeans and a blue button up. He was just getting started on the buttons when there was a knock on the door. Dick opened it and saw Jason. He had changed as well, a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Jason always wore the same kind of clothes, Dick didn't mind, he actually wished he could wear clothes like that out. If he did though, the press would have a field day. 

Dick told Jason he could come in; Dick just had to finish buttoning up his shirt and put on some shoes. Dick sat on the bed looked around the room for his shoes, but couldn't find them. 

"Hey Jason, can you see my shoes anywhere?" Dick kept looking around, but still couldn't see anything. 

"Yeah, they're right there." Jason said. He hadn't really moved from his position by the door, so he just pointed in a general direction. Dick tried to follow his finger, but where he was looking was void of his shoes. 

"Where?" Dick asked again. 

"Right there." He pointed in the same direction. Dick still didn't see them. 

"Jason, where exactly are you looking?" Jason laughed and walked over to Dick. He bent down and grabbed the shoes that were practically right beside his feet. "Oh, see, now I'm embarrassed." Jason laughed and tilted his head to the side with a smile. 

"Do you need me to put them on as well?" Jason joked. Dick smiled and leaned closer. 

"That depends, is that a real offer?" Jason chuckled and went down from his bent position into a kneeling one. He ran his fingers from the top Dick's calf all the way down to his heel. Dick sucked in a breath and bunched the blankets by his sides. His heart rate spiked and he couldn't tear his gaze away. Jason grabbed the corresponding shoe and slipped it onto his foot. Dick was going to say that he was joking, but he didn't want Jason to stop. Jason tied the shoe without a word and moved on to the other. He did the same thing as before with his fingers, trailing the softly down his calf before reaching his heel. He put the other shoe on and tied it. 

Dick was about to say something— he just didn't know what to say. 

He wanted more. 

He leaned further back on the bed and watched as Jason stood up and looked down at Dick. Jason stepped in between his legs. "I don't remember you needing this much help getting dressed before today." Dick looked down as Jason's hands started to button his shirt. With every brush of fingertips against his chest, Dick's heart practically stopped. Dick wondered if Jason could feel the quick beats when he neared the top of the shirt. When Jason finished he was about to pull away. Dick didn't know what spurred all of this— the closeness and the sudden confidence—  he did know that he didn't want Jason to just stop. 

Dick grabbed Jason's hands and kept him at the distance they were already at, a moment passed and Jason didn't protest, so Dick pulled him closer. 

Their faces were only a couple of inches apart when Jason stopped and ducked from whatever was going to happen. Dick sighed. 

"I'm— " Jason started. Dick smiled up at him. 

"Don't. I get it." Dick said. He tried to stand up, but Jason didn't move from his spot. 

"No, Dick, it's not— " 

"It's okay, you're not into me—" Dick tried to stand up again, but Jason put a hand on each shoulder and held him down. 

"I am." Jason interrupted. "Into you... I am. A lot." Dick was about to ask why he pulled away, but Jason continued. "It's just that I'm still working for you... or your dad, and I can get into a lot of trouble if I get _involved_ with someone I'm supposed to be protecting." Dick nodded his head. 

"Then why'd you just... do all of that?" Jason looked down and bit his lip. 

"Well, now that we know who's behind the letters, I won't be working as your bodyguard... I guess I couldn't help myself." Dick was finally able to stand up, and he placed his hands on Jason's chest. 

"You're a tease." Dick said softly. Jason laughed.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." Dick ran his hands down Jason's chest, to his stomach, but didn't go any farther. 

"I have no doubt." Dick smirked. Jason leaned in and rested his forehead against Dick's. 

"To the cops?" Jason asked. 

"To the cops." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they entered the police station Dick went straight up to the desk and asked for commissioner Gordon. The Gordons were family friends; Dick dated Barbara and Bruce and James were friends before Dick was ever in the picture. 

Dick and Jason waited for a minute before Gordon came out. He waved them into his office and told them to sit down. 

“Another letter?” Gordon asked. Dick nodded his head and passed the envelope over. Gordon sighed and took it. He didn’t read it— he never did that in front of Dick, he guessed that it was about the charade of privacy; if Dick never saw anyone read it he could pretend that no one would. 

“There were more pictures too.” Dick added. Commissioner Gordon’s face fell even more. “But we do have some good news.” Dick smiled. Gordon looked skeptical. 

“And what would that be?” 

“We think we know who it is.” Gordon’s immediate response was to sit up straighter in his seat. 

“Are you sure?” Dick shook his head, but continued. 

“No, but he’s a good suspect— he fits.” Gordon nodded his head and grabbed a piece of paper. 

“We’ll bring him in for questioning at least. I need his name and relation to you.” 

The meeting was over fast after that. Dick was assured that there would be a follow up and he would be the first to know if his guess was right. They said their goodbyes and left.

Dick suggested going to WE, he wanted to update Bruce. Jason told him that was fine and they drove over to the building. 

When they made it to the floor Bruce was on Dick lead the way to his adopted father’s office. Bruce was talking to Tim, they had a mix of papers between them, and Bruce looked a bit stressed out. No one but the people who really knew him could tell. Bruce was good at keeping his composure. Both Tim and Bruce looked up when he came in. Bruce smiled, but asked Dick what he was doing there. 

"We have news." Dick said. Tim looked between them and smiled. 

"Already?" He asked. Dick laughed, and laughed harder when he saw Jason's face, which was awkward and shocked. 

"We were just at the police station, and we talked about some stuff, and we're pretty sure we know who the stalker is." Bruce and Tim seemed taken aback. 

"Commissioner Gordon put it together?" Bruce asked. 

"Actually, Jason and I figured it out." Dick boasted proudly. 

"I bet you did." Tim returned. Dick was about to say something back, but Tim kept going. "Anyway, who is it?" Dick walked over to the couch that was near the desk. Dick nodded for Jason to sit down next to him. Jason seemed a bit uncomfortable at the idea, but went to the couch anyway and sat on the other end. Dick tried not to make a joke about it. Dick turned back to face the other two. 

"You guys probably remember him," Dick began, "We used to go out... his name is—" 

All of the sudden the door burst open. 

A man in plain clothes carrying a gun rammed through the door. He came in with a loud bang that sent everyone into action; Jason drove in front of Dick, shielding him from the man. Bruce did the same for Tim, going around the desk and drawing the attention of the gunman. 

“Nobody fucking move!” He yelled. Dick looked past Jason’s shoulder and saw who the man was. 

“Richard?” Dick stammered out in shock. Richard, or Rich (sometimes even Raptor if you were friends) was one of Dick’s ex-boyfriends. It was who Jason and Dick had thought the stalker was. 

Looked like they were right. 

Richard turned around and pointed his gun at the two on the couch. “Of course you’re together.” Richard sneered. Dick felt Jason’s arms tighten around him. “That’s what happened, right?” He asked angrily. “That’s why you’re calling the fucking cops! Because this asshole took you away from me!” He stepped towards the duo and aimed his gun at Jason. 

“Rich, stop.” Dick said, pushing passed Jason. His bodyguard tried to pull him back, but Dick stayed planted where he was. “Jason and I aren’t together.” Rich didn’t believe Dick. 

“Don’t fucking lie!” Richard was waving his gun around. Dick looked over to side and made out Tim on his phone; calling the cops no doubt. Dick put his hands up and tried to remember everything he knew about how to deal with confronting your stalkers. Granted most of it came from watching shows like Criminal Minds and Bones, but it was all he could go on. Dick took a step closer and could feel Jason tense behind him. Richard was getting nervous in front of him. 

“Why would I lie?” Dick inquired softly. “Why would I lie when I still love you?” Richard frowned and furrowed his brows. He looked like he was about to shift his position and look over at Bruce and Tim, so Dick kept talking. “Rich, we broke up because of Bruce, remember? I never stopped loving you, you have to believe me. He’s the one that hired Jason, I never wanted him.” Richard looked conflicted. It was like he wanted to believe him but thought he was lying at the same time. 

"You... love... me?" Richard asked. His hand shook and the gun pointed downwards. 

"Yes, Rich. Of course I do. I kept every letter. I always knew deep down that it was you." Richard stared at Dick for a long moment. 

"You did?" 

"Someone who loved me that much?" Dick started. "Who else could've written them?" Richard looked down at the ground and then back up at Dick. He lowered his arm. 

The moment the gun was down Jason charged from his seat and tackled Richard to the ground. A shot fired and Dick jumped at the sound. He heard a groan but couldn't tell who it was coming from, or what the cause was. The two struggled for a moment, and it ended with Jason on top of Richard, pinning his arms down— the gun was discarded to the side. 

"Jason?" Dick asked timidly. "Are you okay?" Jason nodded his head. 

"Yeah. I'm alright." 

"Where'd the bullet go?" Dick asked, again in a small voice. 

"I don't know. Everyone good?" Jason responded. 

"We're fine." Bruce returned for both himself and Tim. 

Jason twisted Rich's arm a bit, "You too, crazy." Richard snapped and thrashed around under Jason. "I'm taking that as a sign you didn't get shot." Jason commented, not moving. There was a moment where no one did anything, but then Dick walked over to Bruce and Tim to make sure they were okay. They both confirmed that they were, and Tim confirmed that he had called the police. They were already on high alert about anything Wayne related, so they were due at the building any minute. Dick told Tim to call again and update them on the situation to make sure they didn't think Jason was the shooter. Tim nodded and started to dial. Dick looked over and noticed Jason staring at him. Dick smiled quizzically. 

"What?" Dick asked, walking over to where Jason was still on top of Richard. Before Jason could say anything five cops came through the doors. They pulled Richard up and dragged him away, all the while cursing out Dick. The police got statements from everyone there and made jokes about Jason being worth the money Bruce spent on him. They laughed, but Dick was more focused on the fact that Jason was going to be officially off of Bruce's payroll, which meant him and Jason could be together. 

When everything was done, Bruce and Tim called it an early day and went home. Jason and Dick decided to get something to eat and finally enjoy the public without being followed. 

The moment Jason and Dick hopped into the car Jason turned and faced Dick. 

"Yes?" Dick laughed. 

"I know this is probably a stupid question," Jason started and Dick hummed, "but everything you said back there, you know, with Richard, that was... a lie, right?" Dick watched Jason closely for a second, just to make sure he was serious. Once he saw that Jason was in fact serious, he laughed. 

"Of course." Dick assured Jason. "You know how fucked up I thought those letters were. I couldn't sleep at night, which by the way, is what we'll be doing after lunch." Jason smiled. 

"Oh, what _we'll_ be doing?" Dick laughed again. 

"Unless you have other plans." Jason shook his head and started the car. 

Lunch was simple and easy. Dick and Jason talked about anything that came to mind. It ended as promised, with both of them going back to the manor in hopes of sleeping. The hopes were of course crushed when Damian saw them walk in. 

"Richard!" He yelled, standing up from his position on the couch. "You were held at gunpoint and decided to take a stroll through the park!" He sounded angry, but Dick couldn't help not taking him seriously. 

"We actually had lunch— there was no park involved." Damian crossed his arms and pouted. 

"Another man threatened your life with a gun and I had to hear about it through _Tim_." Dick walked over to Damian and ruffled his hair. 

"I'm sorry, Dami, I just needed to get something to eat and of course I was going to tell you." Damian frowned. 

"Is that why you were walking upstairs?" He inquired. Dick sighed and threw an arm around his shoulders, tugging him back down to the couch. 

"Don't be like that." Dick leaned his weight into Damian's side till he was squished against the cushions. "You know I love you. And you know if I thought it was super serious you'd be the first one I'd tell." Dick pressed his face into Damian's shoulder as the younger boy groaned beneath him.  "There was nothing to worry about, Jason was there." 

"You say that like he's made of steel or something." Damian deadpanned. 

"Aw, Dami, everything's okay." Dick stayed on top of Damian for a minute, and looked up at Jason, who was smiling down at him. Dick smiled back and leaned in to kiss Damian's cheek. "I love you." Dick sat up and let Damian have some space. 

"Love you too." He grumbled, looking at the ground. Dick stood up and ruffled Damian's hair again. 

"I really need to sleep, so I'm going to go do that, but I'll see you before you go to school tomorrow." Damian nodded his head and said goodnight despite the sun still being out. 

The left and went to Dick's bedroom. Dick quickly stripped off his shirt and pants, changing into something more comfortable. When Dick turned around he saw Jason staring. Dick laughed and asked what he was doing. Jason shook his head and averted his eyes. Dick stepped closer and smiled widely. "What was it?" Dick asked. Jason bit his lip and brought his eyes back up to look at Dick's. 

"You just... have a _really_ nice ass." Dick laughed again and rested his hands on Jason's shoulders. 

"Well, as much as I appreciate the compliment... I'm exhausted." Dick smiled, let one hand fall to his side and the other trial down Jason's arms until their fingers intertwined. Dick started to drag Jason back to his bed. "Although, if you say that to me again when I wake up I promise I will have a much different reaction." Jason smiled and followed Dick to the bed. 

"Oh really?" Jason asked. Dick sat down on the edge of the bed. "And what reaction would that be?" Jason stood between Dick's legs. 

"Well... " Dick trailed off, he let his hands roam down to Jason's stomach. Dick played with the hem of Jason's shirt. "Let's just say that I'll show you how nice my ass really is." Dick smiled and Jason stared down at him with something akin to awe. Dick moved to lay down in the bed and scooted to make some room for Jason. 

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jason hummed, crawling into the sheets with Dick. 

"I promise not to disappoint." Dick replied, letting Jason throw his arms around Dick's waist. 

"Oh, there's no doubt in my mind that you will exceed all my expectations." Jason buried his nose into the crook of Dick's neck. Dick felt the press of lips against his nape. Dick turned around in his arms and brought a hand up to cup Jason's jaw. Dick leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jason's lips. Jason kissed back and deepened the kiss. They both got lost in the feeling and when they separated for air Jason ran a hand through Dick's hair. "I thought you said you were tired." Dick chuckled and gave a quick kiss to Jason's lips.  

"I am." Dick sighed. "Be a dear and turn off the lamp." Jason smiled and kissed the corner of Dick's mouth. 

"Of course." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finito.   
> Kind of short... oh well... a little opened ended too.


End file.
